


At a Time Like This

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anxiety, Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Planning, Pregnancy, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's as nervous as he is, but what's done is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a Time Like This

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, preparing for a major change in life._

Ideally, they would have preferred to wait until the war was winding down. Talking about starting a family someday was safe, but they couldn't take care of a baby _and_ protect their kingdom.

Maybe if she'd been a little more able to keep her hands off of him, or remembered the herbs Sakura had given her, they could have stuck with the plan more easily. But here they were, Kamui watching Kaze get ready for battle, the baby inside her feeling like two.

"It was as much my fault as it was yours," he'd tell her every time she worried. "But we can manage this. If we could survive nearly falling from that cliff, we can handle anything."

"A baby's not the same as cutting an explosive crystal, dear," she said, glancing down at her huge belly. Sakura and Asama had said it could be anywhere from a day to a week, but she feels ready to pop any second. "Kaze...if anything happens while you're fighting out there, promise me you won't risk your neck rushing back to help me."

"Lady Kamui, I swore myself to you as retainer and husband. You're asking me the impossible." He turned around, resting his bare hand on her belly. The baby moved every now and then, but even at their most active hadn't kept her up nights. Overall it was an easy pregnancy and they hoped it would stay that way.

Kaze had been wonderful throughout the whole thing. He'd let her rest in the mornings when she was tired, cooked simple meals that would keep any possible morning sickness at bay, rubbed her feet after especially long days, even withstood the smell of sardines when a sudden craving for them gripped her somewhere in the fifth month. (Sometimes he would get a bit _too_ protective, but a gentle chide from her always convinced him to tone it down.)

They'd worked together to decorate Kamui's room. Hoshidan adornments alongside the Nohrian furniture, plus a little baby cot and a supply of cute clothes Oboro had made for them. It wasn't the largest of spaces, but for now it would do just fine. Cozy and homey, enough for two people and a baby.

"And I appreciate it," she said. "I appreciate everything. But you're needed out there. With Saizou still recovering from that fever, Setsuna's leg still healing, Asama and Sakura so busy in the healers' tent...I'm not the only pregnant woman here, Kaze." She rested her hand beside his, lacing their fingers together. "I would love to have you stay with me, but they need every fighter they can get."

He sighed, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"My lady..."

"And I won't be alone," she added. "Aside from Sakura and Asama, Felicia will stay by my side, too. If the time comes while you're out there, they'll take care of me...of _us._ "

He nodded slowly, reluctant but accepting. She leaned against him with a happy sigh...despite everything, she couldn't help but be excited. They were about to be _parents,_ even at a time like this that was something incredibly special. Their plans to start a family had happened earlier than they'd expected, but they'd welcome their son or daughter with open arms.

She settled in the tent with Felicia and the two healers, sipping a cup of tea while Kaze went off with the others into battle. She felt her belly tighten now and then, and prayed the baby would stay where they belonged until her husband returned.

 

Hours later, the tightening was becoming more and more uncomfortable, joined by the occasional twinge of pain. Sakura and Asama did what they could to keep her comfortable, assuring her she still had some time left before anything major happened.

She wondered if unborn children were psychic. The troops were coming back from battle, Kaze would be returning soon. The moment she sensed him nearby, she felt a sharp pain in her back and the sheets around her became soaked.

"Kamui!"

She smiled as he poked his head into the tent's flap, breathing heavily, her hand on her belly.

"You're just in time."

Hours of excitement and pain later, she held a little girl in her arms.

"Midoriko," she whispered. Kaze nodded approvingly.

"It means 'green child'. It's perfect." He kissed her forehead, then the baby's. "You're both perfect."

"Thank you." She stroked the baby's cheek, leaning against her husband as exhaustion began to set in. They slept in the tent that night once Sakura and Asama got them settled with fresh sheets and covers, Midoriko asleep on a small baby cot.

 _At a time like this..._ Kamui thought sleepily. They'd figure something out, though. They always did.


End file.
